Challenge- Flaw
by Frostshadow-the-cat
Summary: Redkit has a disease and is hated by all the Clans. (Challenge for CharlieClan)
Redkit padded through the camp. Firescreech leapt away from him and raced out of the camp. Lilacstar stared at him with narrowed eyes, a thousand thoughts racing in her mind.

 _Should he become an apprentice? I can't give him to his mother. Nobody will treat him with the amount of respect an apprentice should have, not even his father. Softcloud is the only one who treats him with a little respect, but she already has an apprentice. Maybe… he shouldn't become an apprentice. His disease makes him a terrible hunter and battler. No herbs can heal him. His eyes are different and he has bald patches. I don't think even the Twolegs and their Cutters know what this disease is._

Redkit headed out of camp and nobody even tried to stop him.They all wanted the fox in the camp to leave. Redkit coughed before attempting to climb up a small tree, only to fall down to the forest floor. _I'm useless. Everyone hates me. Lilacstar probably won't make me an apprentice._

Redkit padded deeper into the forest into his safe haven, a mossy hollow with a droopy willow tree in the center. It was full of green and it was only accessible by a small hole in the natural dirt-and-moss walls. When Redkit was upset, he always came to the safe haven and the lushness of the place made him fell much better.

"Redkit! Redkit, where are you?" His mother, Flashshadow, and his friend (and crush), Sunkit, were calling for him. His father probably was more worried about flirting with she-cats to notice that his only kit was gone.

(At the camp)

"Hey Softcloud, wanna go somewhere? Away from all this mess?" Volttooth was flirting.

"Redkit is missing and you're more worried with flirting with me?" Softcloud snapped.

"Who cares about that diseased piece of dung when I could be mating with the most gorgeous she-cat in the camp?" Volttooth crooned, undeterred.

"Wh-what about your mate, Flashshadow? Doesn't she matter to you?" Softcloud retorted.

"Her? She could live in the dirtplace for all I care. She became another piece of dung when she birthed that crap." Volttooth growled.

"You're the piece of crap here! You abandoned your family for your "needs"! You're a terrible tom and father! You can go to the Dark Forest! You stinking, ungrateful, lying, dirty little, cheating cat!" Softcloud screeched, her last nerve snapped. "I'm going to find Redkit!" She huffed and stormed out of the camp, leaving Volttooth staring at her wake.

"She's so beautiful when she's angry." Volttooth stared after her with wonder.

"Why were you flirting with my mate?" A tom's voice snarled beside him. Stormskip. "You know the rules. We fight to submission for her." Stormskip growled.

(At the hollow)

"Come out, Redkit!" Sunkit mewed gently. Redkit slowly crept out of the hole and headed back to camp with Sunkit, Flashshadow, and Softcloud.

When they arrived at camp, Volttooth and Stormskip were facing off.

"Go!" Lilacstar yowled. The toms sprang at each other and eventually Volttooth was bleeding in thirty different spots and pinned by Stormskip. He struggled, and then submitted.

(Redkit is 6 moons)

"Sunkit has come of age and will be mentored by Cragstone!"

"Redkit will not become an apprentice! He will have no mentor! He will have to teach himself!" Lilacstar hurried the ceremony and raced inside her den, ashamed.

"Outrageous! This has never happened!" Someone yowled just as a cry of "MoorClan, attack! Take out the disease and anyone close to him!" MoorClan warriors poured into the camp, shattering the bramble wall. Redkit dove into the ivy-covered hollow in the dirtplace wall. He was forced to watch as Sunkit's throat was ripped open. There was a gurgled cry of pain and a spasm and then Sunkit lay still. Flashshadow soon suffered the same fate.

"No!" A cry of pain ripped from Redkit's throat. He leapt in front of a MoorClan warrior, hoping that the pain would end and he could live disease-free with Sunkit and Flashshadow in StarClan.

"Goodbye, stupid Clan." Redkit murmured as the MoorClan warrior ripped his chest open. He felt only a flash of pain before his vision faded into black.


End file.
